familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939)
Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) Lived in Cuba from 1909 to 1914 (b. February 19, 1892, Farmingdale, Queens County, Long Island, New York, USA - d. June 23, 1939, Fontana, San Berdino County, California, 92335, USA) Ancestry Gideon Wright I of Plymouth Colony was the fifth, great-grandfather of Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939). Parents *Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) *Mary Jane Puckett (1854-1927) Birth Eva was born on February 19, 1892 in Farmingdale, Queens County, Long Island, New York. Siblings *Mary Esther Lattin (1875-1895) who was born on Iowa and later married Richard Arlington Brush (1874-1944) *Catherine Lavinia Lattin (1878-1964) who married Richard Arlington Brush (1874-1944) as his second wife, after her sister died *Julia Ann Lattin (1880-1960) who married Alfred William Poole (1881-1959) *William Henry Lattin (1882) who died as an infant *Myrtle Adelia Lattin (1884-1970) who married Charles Haley Williams (1884-1960) after they met in Cuba *Deluth Andrew Lattin (1886-1887) who died as an infant *Jennie Alice Lattin (1888-1958) who married Charles Henry Pilkington (1887-1956) *Charles A. Lattin (1890-1891) who died as an infant *Frederick E. Lattin (1894) who died as an infant *Effie Jeanette Lattin (1895-1989) who married Josiah Barnes Pomeroy (1882-1956) after they met in Cuba; *Dewey Ernest Lattin I (1898-1985) who lived in Cuba from 1909 to 1915 and married Elizabeth Henry (1903-1987) *Theodore Roosevelt Lattin (1901-1980) who lived in Cuba from 1909 to 1915 and married Bertha Christina Nelson (1905-1980) Education Om January 27, 1903 she passed her first term at in the fourth grade from district 22 in Oyster Bay, New York. Her teacher was Vivian L. Raynor. Isle of Pines, Cuba Around 1909 Eva's parents, and several of her siblings, moved to the Isle of Pines in Cuba. Marriage She met Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) on a trip back from Cuba and married him on April 17, 1910 in Farmingdale, Long Island. Children *Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) who was born in Cuba and married Eleanor Frieda Vogsberger (1911-1975) on his return to New York *Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) who was born in Cuba and married Ann Maria Zorovich (1912-1993) *Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) who was born in the Bronx, New York and married June Amanda Salisbury (1912-2003) Isle of Pines, Cuba Julia Lattin (1880-1960) wrote the following in 1960: "In the year (1909) my parents moved to the Isle of Pines, just south of Cuba, which was populated at that time by 90% Americans. They had expected that the United States would take it over, but several years later it was turned over to Cuba. My parents (Jarvis Andrew Lattin and Mary Jane Puckett) celebrated their 50th wedding anniversary (October 15, 1924) there, and my sister Eva, Winblad, and I made them a surprise visit returned from Havana, Cuba aboard the Ship 'Siboney' on November 08, 1924. They were so happy to see us. The boat made only two trips a week between Cuba and the island. We had our luggage inspected in Havana and spent one night there. It took about two hours to cross Cuba by train, and the boat was waiting for us. It was just an overnight trip to the Isle of Pines, and it was so calm there was hardly a ripple on the water. But we did experience a very bad hurricane while there. Every one boards up their windows when they see the storm approaching. After Cuba took over the island, many of the Americans left and went back to the States as my parents did." Bronx, New York Eva returned to the US on July 06, 1915 after her in-laws died in Norway. She took her two brothers with her back to New York: Theodore and Dewey and they all moved to the Bronx. In 1930 the family was living at 422 Mott Avenue in the Bronx and Anton was working in a plumbing store. Anton also worked as a building superintendent perhaps for the Mott Avenue building. California *Fredrick Andrew Williams (1923- ) writes about the family moving to California: "The first of our family to California were my father and mother: Charles Haley Williams (1884-1960); and Myrtle Adelia Lattin (1884-1970) and my grand-dad Fredrick Howard Williams. They went to California as speculators in 1921 and my father bought a farm there. Fredrick Howard Williams, bought a piece of land in Burbank, California where he grew walnuts. Eva Ariel Lattin came to California, by ship, to visit in 1933 on the Panama Pacific Line. I was 10 years old at that time. She was on a cruise and stopped to see my parents. She went back to New York and then the whole Winblad family moved to California around 1936. Eva and Anton Winblad lived on 419 West 77th Street, Los Angeles, California. Later they moved out in the desert near a city called 29 Palms. Norman, his son, settled in Baldwin Park. Eva died in 1939. Anton Winblad was a plumber, and Earl Winblad was a boilermaker. Both worked in the shipyards in Long Beach, California. Earl bought a home in Carson, California and he and June Salisbury have been there ever since. Earl was in the Army, and I served in WWII. The Winblads and Lattins failed on their farms in Cuba because of the lack of refrigeration in shipping their produce to the US. Fredrick Howard Williams decided to grow walnuts because they didn't need to be refrigerated." Death She died in 1939 in California. Burial Inglewood Park Cemetery, Inglewood, Los Angeles County, California. Images Image:Winblad Lattin Cuba 13.jpg|Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and children in Cuba circa 1912 Image:Winblad Lattin 23April1912a.gif|Returning from Cuba on April 23, 1912 Image:Winblad-Eva 098.jpg|Eva and children in Cuba circa 1912 Image:Winblad Cuba 029.jpg|Eva and children in Cuba circa 1912 Image:Winblad Cuba 14.jpg|Eva and children in Cuba circa 1913 Image:Winblad cuba 076c.jpg|Eva and children in Cuba circa 1913-1914 Image:Winblad 06July1915.gif|Returning from Cuba on April 6, 1915 Image:Lattin-EvaAriel 01.jpg|Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and children on December 16, 1923 Image:Lattin-Winblad Nicolich 01a.jpg|Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and children circa 1920-1925 Image:Winblad Lattin Cuba 1924s.gif|Eva and Earl and Julia returning from Cuba in 1924 Ancestors Category:Lattin Surname